pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Birth of Mewtwo
Willson: I wanted my son to be happy... Johnathan, your mom would be so happy... Mewtwo... *12:00 @Facility Johnathan: WOAH! Thanks Dad! Willson: Son, I have something to show you. Johnathan: What is it Dad? Wilson: You will see... You will... Scientist: SIR! We have it ready! Wilson: Johnathan, enter the room, ok? Johnathan: Ok Dad. (This is getting scary) WIlson: Are we ready? Scientist: Yes we are! WIlson: Good. Son... You now have a brother... Johnathan: What am I doing in here? *Whosh! Johnathan: This is awkward... Wilson: Son! Look behind you! Johnathan: ?! WHAT IS THAT?! Wilson: Your first Pokemon. Johnathan: O_O Mewtwo: What is this? Johnathan: What Pokemon is THAT?! Willson: He is Mewtwo, the strongest Pokemon alive. Johnathan: Strongest?! What TYPE is it?! Willson: Psychic. Mewtwo: Psyschic? Willson: Yes Mewtwo, this is my son, Johnathan. He is as conussed about this world as you are, that's why I want you to be friends. Mewtwo: Friends? Johnathan? Johnathan: Hello Mewtwo, how are you? Mewtwo: I don't know, I don't know anything about this world.. Johnathan: Well, look's like we are under the same roof! I want to help you become a strong Pokemon, and from your looks, you seem like one. Mewtwo: (This boy... we are equal in all ways... his heart... is so dull, as is mine...) From what I was told, I am powerful, but I need... help... Johnathan: I will help you! Mewtwo: You will? Johnathan: Of course I will! Mewtwo: What is this... feeling..? Johnathan: You don't know what feelings are? Mewtwo: No, I don't, do you? Johnathan: I do, but I was never loved by anyone except my dad. Mewtwo: Dad? Willson: Not only are you friends, but you are brothers. Johnathan: Brothers?! How? Willson: Mewtwo was made from your DNA. You both have eachothers blood. Mewtwo: You are saying we are alike? Willson: More than alike Mewtwo, bonded as brothers. Mewtwo: Brothers? Johnathan: Brothers are males who are yonger than the Dad and they are the dad's sons. Willson: And you are both my sons. Mewtwo: We are brothers. Johnathan: Yes, we are... *shake hands* Willson: (I sucedded! Not only is Mewtwo a Pokemon, but my son's brother, and also my son. If only Martha were here to...) BOOM!! Team Shadow Grunt: WE HAVE YOU SURROUNDED!! YOU ARE UNDER ARREST IN THE NAME OF TEAM SHADOW!! Mewtwo: (What is this... emotion? Emotion... fear...) Willson: Stay away from my son! Team Shadow Grunt: GET OUT OF THE WAY!! Willson:GET AWAY FROM MY SONS!!! Team Shadow Grunt: RYHORN!! HORN DRILL!!! *Ryhorn used Horn Drill on WIllson and stabed him Johnathan: DDDDDDDDDDDDDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAADDDDDDDDDDDDD!!!! Mewtwo: (This cannot be!! These humans are evil! I must put an end to this!) Team Shadow Grunt: Your coming with me you little... Johnathan: Mewtwo!! Help me!! Mewtwo: You nasty Purple men are NOTHING BUT PURE EVIL!!! *Mewtwo used Psywave Team Shadow Grunt: What the fu.. *Mewtwo Shadow Ball hits Team Shadow Grunt's face Team Shadow Grunt: WHAT IS THAT?! Mewtwo: I AM THE STRONGEST POKEMON IN THE WORLD!!!!! Team Shadow Grunt: RETREAT!!! Mewtwo: Not yet purple man.. *Mewtwo uses Psychic Team Shadow Grunts: AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! *Mewtwo grabs Johnathan and leaves 2:14PM Johnathan: WHY DID IT HAVE TO BE DAD?! Mewtwo: I don't understand... Johnathan: Me ether.. Mewtwo: We need to stop those purple men Johnathan: They atacked my school before, but they never killed anyone... Mewtwo: Johnathan? Johnathan: Yes? Mewtwo: I will protect you. Johnathan: I will protect you as well... TO BE CONTINUED... Category:Episodes